When a kid gets hurt
by Redzik
Summary: Red Hood was on patrol when Oracle informed him that Nightwing suddenly stopped responding after yelling for an ambulance. Jay/Dick. WARNING: A kid was shot. Swear words.


**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Batman/Nightwing/Red Hood and the Outlaws and it's characters._

* * *

When Red Hood arrived at the scene the fight was over. Thugs laid on the ground, unconscious. It looked like they were taken down with more brute force than Nightwing usually applied, though. And he soon found out why, as he spied Nightwing on the side, hunching over something and murmuring quietly. He made his way over, concerned when Nightwing didn't react to his presence and he momentary froze at the sight.

There, on the ground laid a small child, maybe six years old boy, surrounded by a small pool of blood. Nightwing had his hands pressed tightly on the kids side, his normally blue fingerstrips dark with blood.

Rage filled his being, but he forced it down. Nightwing apparently had already lost it, he didn't need to join him.

"Oracle, we need that ambulance ASAP," Red Hood reported. "Cops would be nice, too."

"Already on their way," Barbara promptly replied. "ETA two minutes."

"Thanks," Jason looked around, checking the area and satisfied they were safe at the moment went to secure the beaten thugs. He barely stopped himself from shooting them instead.

By the time he was done, ambulance was already pulling up to the mouth of the alley they were in, police in tow. He stepped aside to let them work and removed his helmet with an intention of having a calming smoke. He figured he deserved it after not killing anybody. However before he could even fish the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, his attention grabbed a commotion among the group of paramedics. It seemed Dick wouldn't give up the kid so easily. With a heavy sigh, Jason made his way over.

"Nightwing," Jason said.

Oh, progress. Dick twitched slightly at his voice. With that acknowledgment Red Hood lowered himself to a crouch beside his brother and grabbed his wrists.

"Let these nice people do their job and save the kid, okay?" Jason murmured into his ear before he physically forced Dick's hands away from the boy.

The kid was immediately whisked away, one of the paramedics nodding to Red Hood in thanks as they hurried back to the ambulance.

Nightwing lunged after them, but Jason was ready and held fast. Dick ended twisted awkwardly, half sprawled on the ground, half hanging in the air thanks to the grip Red Hood had on him. He shoot Jason a betrayed, filled with hurt look.

"Easy. Easy," Jason soothed, stroking with his thumbs across the captured wrists. "The kid will be fine." And because fuck it, if the kid didn't remind him of someone, "Your Demon Spawn is fine, too."

Dick seemed mollified by the reassurance, so Jason let him go and helped him to sit up. Then he pulled his phone out and dialed the number, which mysteriously appeared in his contacts, but was never actually used until now.

"What do you want, Todd?" Jason easily imagined the scowl on Damian's face. And, hey, look it, the kid actually had his number! "I'm in the middle of-"

"Demon," Jason interrupted, not acknowledging the relief he felt at hearing Damian safe and sound. "Talk with 'Wing." With that he pressed the phone to Dick's ear and stood up, stretching.

The ambulance was already gone and the cops were halfway into loading the thugs, so Jason leaned his back against the wall and finally lit a cigarette. He glared away a few cops, whom got too close to him and Nightwing, but other than that no one bothered them.

After a minute or two Dick slunk up to him and wrapped his arms around him. One of his hands slipped the phone back into Jason's jacket pocket, Jason made a mental note to clean the blood later, before joining the other in crushing Red Hood to death.

Jason didn't move, still calmly smoking, even as Nightwing nuzzled against his neck, not stopping until his cold and wet nose found bare skin. Dick better not be rubbing snot all over him, dammit!

"Better?" Jason asked after most of the tension melted from Dick's body.

Nightwing nodded.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Red Hood didn't reply, just finished his cigarette, dropped it to the ground and stomped on the butt to put it out.

"Gotta finish my patrol," Jason prompted.

Dick squeezed him tighter for a second and then detached himself from him.

Red Hood looked at him. Nightwing still seemed slightly shaken up, so he leaned down and locked their lips in a chaste kiss.

Dick's face scrunched up in distaste, he hated kissing immediately after Jason smoked, but still pushed forward when Jason chuckled and went for another kiss.

"See you later," Red Hood promised and went to retrieve his helmet.

When he turned back Nightwing was already engaged in a conversation with a cop. Most likely asking about the kid.

Jason shook his head with a smile and grappled to the roof.


End file.
